Repeated attempts have been made to wave and tint hair simultaneously by adding dye or tint to a permanent-waving ("reforming") preparation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,941 to Boosen discloses substituted aminobenzene dyes applied to the hair in the form of a neutral to slightly alkaline cream, into which may also be added shampoos, permanent waving agents, perfumes and admixtures thereof. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,682 to Isaji discloses the admixture of a mercaptan acid waving solution and a coal tar or certified coloring (food coloring) agent for use as a reforming solution in the ordinary permanent wave process. The dye-containing mercaptan composition is iltimately neutralized with a hydrogen peroxide or potassium bromate neutralizer.
Unfortunately, controlled tests and salon trials have consistently shown that when dyes and reforming solutions are admixed and applied to the hair, the admixture reforms the hair but does not give a satisfactory tint. More particlarly, dyes admixed with reforming solutions either yield a much lighter shade than desired, even when very high concentrations of the dye are used, or do not tint the hair at all. The reason for this failure has, moreover, gone unexplained. As a result, a widespread market demand remains for an effective method of, and composition for, simultaneously permanently waving and dyeing human hair.